Secrets About Planet Earth
Secrets About Planet Earth '''(a.k.a. "True S.A.P.E." or just "S.A.P.E.") is J Weezy's first original cartoon show. This series is about Bunny Skypeholder (voiced by J Weezy) & Drenzel Melchop (voiced by Regenade) who work at a Gegma Rally and have to learn the S.A.P.E. (Secrets About Peaceful Earth) to soon become superheroes and possess power like then never imagined after training with Unniglass Chuntern (voiced by Regenade) and coming across Bunny's huge crush, Blandgat Skeldra (voiced by Limidry), and Bunny/Drenzel's boss: Clendren Snorpet (voiced by BUGGZ) for some crazy, scary, twisted, fun, awesome, awkward, & epic story of their lifetime!!! This series also tells a story before Bunny Skypeholder was the superhero, "Prailpack" & Drenzel Melchop was the superhero, "Conmashtive". The pilot episode, The S.A.P.E.. Cast Characters * J Weezy voices as Bunny Skypeholder, the best friend of Drenzel and one of the main characters of the show. Bunny is 13 yeas old in Seasons 1-3. Bunny is mentioned to be 14 years old (he is a high school student) in Season 4. Bunny doesn't go to school on Tuesday & Thursday's for being at the Gegma Rally. Bunny has a huge crush on Blandgat Skeldra, most popular girl at school. Bunny's real name is Bunzaick. * Regenade (Drizzick: for Season 1-3 only) voices as Drenzel Melchop, Bunny's best friend and also of the main characters of the show. Drenzel is 13 years old in Seasons 1-3. In Season 4, Drenzel is 14 years old (he is a high school student). Drenzel doesn't for school on Tuesday & Thursday's for being at the Gegma Rally. * Limidry voices as Blandgat Skeldra, Bunny's crush and current friend. Blandgat is only 13 years old in Season 1-3. She turns 14 in Season 4. * Unknown Actress voices as Daniella Skypeholder, Bunny's amazing mom. Daniella's husband disappeared and Bunny is trying to find him without Daniella noticing. * Unknown Actor voices as Krenzie Melchop, the adoptive father of Drenzel Melchop. * Unknown voice as Clendren Snorpet, the Gegma Rally boss and manager and also Bunny & Drenzel's boss. * Unknown Voice as Bustin Jangit, one of the workers at Gegma Rally also works there with his best friend, Creepy-Hanged Fog. His real name is, Scrailence. * Unknown Voice as Creepy-Hanged Fog (a.k.a. "CHF"), he is made-up of stinky breath or just messed-up fog trapped inside a mysterious forcefield so that no one can smell him, plus he is hanged to a fishing rod. CHF is one of the employees at Gegma Rally. CHF is also one of Bunny & Drenzel's friends. * Unknown Voice as Spacepunch Clydetyge, remade out of of green cosmic elements that made him stronger and more powerful. Spacepunch's real name is Yariendish. Spacepunch works at the Gegma Rally and he is one of Bunny & Drenzel's friends. * Unknown Voice as Limksone Innikwell, is one's the Gegma Rally's employees and also Bunny/Drenzel's friend. He is also one of Bunny & Drenzel's friends. * Unknown Voice as Propsicle Pronk, made out of blue-grayish cheese and dynamite robots. He also works at Gegma Rally. * Mr. Midnight voices as Unniglass Chuntern, as Bunny & Drenzel's superpowered master. Unniglass tells Bunny & Drenzel that they have to learn the S.A.P.E. (Secrets About Peaceful Earth) to become the world most unexplainable, fun riding, long twisted, dimension ripping, element finding superheroes of the wholewide world! * Unknown Voice as Melonie Veranica, Latin teacher who crushes on Bunny from the first season. Guest Stars * Bow Wow voices as Handel Skypeholder, as Krandol & Bunny's cousin. Handel is the oldest cousin by being 26 years old. Handel has a good rapping persona. He first appears in Season 3. * Brandon T. Jackson voices as Krandol Skypeholder, Bunny's surprising oldest brother. Krandol is 23 years old. he first appears in Season 3. * Bruno Mars voices as Steven Skypeholder, Bunny's older/adoptive brother. Steven has a singing talent. Steven is 17 years old. He first appears in Season 3. * JoJo voices as Julliana Kribitz, she has a crush on Drenzel and meets him during the third season. She is one of Blandgat's friends. She became Blandgat's best friend. * Eminem voices as Oppergio Klopps, comes in for entertainment at the Gegma Rally, with his younger brother, Celeaze Klopps, to form a rap battle contest. He first appears in Season 3. He can transform into 12 radioactive aliens after Celeaze was infected. * Yelawolf voices as Celeaze Klopps, is one of the rap battle contestants at the Gegma Rally, raps with his older brother, Oppergio Klopps. Celeaze is infected by a radioactive wolf and is able to transform into one only when he is very angry. * Common voices as Major Zoranthem, he is an untold villian with the abilities to teleport, fly, and also possess the power of telekinisis. Major Zoranthem is the main villian of this whole story. Major Zoranthem is one of Bunny & Drenzel's most biggest threats. * B.o.B (Books Over Bullets) surprizingly voices as Maurice Zeffer, Zoranthem's powerful nephew. Maurice became evil under Zoranthem's control and Maurice doesn't want to be controled. The nerd turned hero and a singer/rapper. Bunny & Drenzel helps Maurice to impress Denisse and denies it. * Taylor Swift voices as Denise Reynalar, Maurice's huge crush. Denisse has a huge talent of singing. * OutKast's Andre 3000 voices as Bryan Zeffer, Maurice's older brother and Zoranthem's other powerful nephew. * OutKast's Big Boi voices as Sentrick Brylimm, Bryan's best friend. * SpokennReasons (@SpokenReasons) voices as Grenergy Blazer, Maurice's best friend. * MrDeshawnRaw voices as MegaDeepRoaster, the entertainer of Maurice & Grenergy, also a great friend to them. * John Legend voices as The Soul Impresser, the most famous billionaire/singer/inventor arond the whole city of Tech-Track Ahh Late. Sings with Alloston Strongboxer for entertainment. * Chidish Gambino voices as Alloston Strongboxer, The Soul Impresser's singing partner. Alloston also raps too. * Avril Lavigne voices as Kendrelly Morgue, Clendren surprizingly has a huge crush on her. Kendrelly is a regular human being. Kendrelly dates this guy named, Morris Thunham, and also Clendren gets extremely jealous of him. She's an all-time rocker. * TYGA, T.I., & Chris Brown voices as '''The Swayer Brothers, which are Kendrelly's older cousins. Tyga voices Marrick Swayer, T.I. voices Derrick Swayer, & Chris Brown voices Shallmick Swayer. Derrick is the older brother of Marrick & Shallmick. The Swayer Brothers first appear in SAPE Season 3. * Kevin Rudolf voices as Morris Thunham, Kendrelly's current boyfriend. He doesn't want to see Clendren with Kendrelly and he knows that he's trying to get with Kendrelly, so Morris ends up hating lendren for being so jealous of him. He's an all-time rocker. * Kid Rock voices as Maylardo Thunham, Morris's father. Seen in Season 3. * Samuel L. Jackson voices as Frank Larmick, the football coach of Bunny & Drenzel. Coach Larmick will be seen seen in SAPE Season 4. Coach Larmick is on the team of The Pheonix's. * Unknown Voice as Alex Quazer, Drenzel's next door neighbor and crush. She will apppear in the same SAPE Season 4 episode with Laybersium Counzer as well. Alex's real name is Alexandra. Alex might be crushing on Drenzel in this episode (while she rejects him from flashbacks). She is a Pheonix cheerleader. * Two Unknown Voices as Laybersium Counzer, Bunny & Drenzel's most insane fusion. Will be seen in SAPE Season 4. Laybersium was created by Bunny & Drenzel by placing one hand on thier hearts and starting to fuse with same power levels. Laybersium's has been given a last name, "Counzer". Trivia Regular Show Trivia * This show was based on Regular Show, which was created by J.G. Quintel. * The main characters, Bunny & Drenzel, were based on Regular Show's Mordecai & Rigby, accept as 13 year olds. * The character, Blandgat, is based on Margaret from Regular Show. Gallery coming soon.... Category:Shows Category:SAPE Shows